Cross Twins
by W1NTER CHILD
Summary: What if Allen's name was Allen Cross, what if he was Marian Cross's twin sister, what if Allen was found by Lenalee, Levi and Kanda in a mansion, what if Allen was only doing an experiment, but got attached to them.
1. Wake up to idiots in the Mansion

**Winter Child: Welcome to 'Cross Twins'! Now I know on my profile, I said I was only going to only do one story at a time, but I really want to write more stories so Yeah. I also was able to attain the laptop! *** **Happy Dance** ***.**

 **I probably should explain the situation of 'Cross Twins'; Allen and Marian have twins, Allen is a female (because I like to write him as a girl). Allen is only a few minutes younger than Marian, and Allen enters the Order differently. She is found, but our good old buddies (you know who I talking about), they think she is Marian's apprentice. You'll have to find the rest out through the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. I mean come on, I'm a teenager that lives in the outback, who likes laying on there bed writing and reading stories, how could I possibly own it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Allen heard a bang of the front door. 'Is that big brother?' she wonders as she looks out her bedroom door, to find it wasn't her brother. In fact, it was three very noisy teenagers wearing exorcist clothing (A/N You know who I'm talking about). 'Do they know big brother?' Allen thought to herself. One with red hair tripped over the carpet, ending up hitting the table, which made a lot of noise since it had plates on it. 'Can't they be a bit quieter?'

"It seems the info was wrong about General Cross being here," The girl with green (A/N may I point out to some people that Lenalee has green hair and not purple) said to her companies, "it's too dark to head back, guess we will have to stay here for a while."

"Okay, Lena-Lady. You should get some rest. I think that room over there is a bedroom," the redhead said as he pointed to the room Allen was in.

'Lets have some fun,' Allen thought with a Cheshire cat smile that could rival even the Earl's. She went to her drawer and pulled out her mask and used it to make her look like a 15-year-old boy with white hair. There was a scar with the same markings on her mask (A/N Allen normal scar) 'Damn it, I'm going to need to fix it later' Allen thought as she hid behind the door.

The door opened to reveal the girl, she looked around and saw the bed and walked into it.

"Miss, you know it is rude to enter a home without permission much less enter their room," Allen said very politely. The girl just screamed, alerting the boys that something was wrong. "Miss, come down, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Who are you?" a teenager with long dark blue hair asked Allen. May I add, at sword point.

"M-m-my name is Allen Walker!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Master Cross and I were staying here a bit, but I think he ditched me here when I was asleep. I've been waiting for him ever since."

"How do you know the general and are you human or a akuma?"

"I'm am human! I'm just a bit cursed! And I know the general because he is my master." Allen said _'Marian when I find you, I am going to murder you!'_

' _Why would you do that to your brother, idiot little sister,'_ a voice asked Allen in her mind.

' _Cause I'm dealing with your mess right now!"_

 **Winter Child: Prologue done! Till next time. Bye!**


	2. Trick people and Find Marian

**Winter Child: Welcome back, to 'Cross Twins'! It's your old pal Winter!**

 **Allen: Where were you last week.**

 **Winter Child: I was unable to the laptop! I am actually using it while he is working, and he works on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday at 10, so I can only do writing on Friday unless he gives me it before he goes to asleep.**

 **Kanda: Che! Baka Taidana said that she would write at lunch, but hasn't done a single thing there for 3 weeks.**

 **Winter Child: Because only assessment was the only thing you were allowed to do in the library!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.**

 **Winter Child: Enjoy!**

"The general has an apprentice," Lavi said as he said staring at Allen in the eyes.

"Yes, training under him is the worst thing in the world!" Allen said gloomy, "anyway so you're looking for master why?"

"The Noah are hunting down Generals and exorcists, we are the ones tasked to find the general." Lenalee told Allen.

Allen was sitting on the bed as he listened to the three people who had entered her home. She got from her spot after Lenalee finished explaining.

"You're not going to find him at the rate you are going, so I going to help you find him." Allen said, 'so I can murder him, after I get an explanation from him!'

"Che! What makes you think you can find the general, Baka Moyashi?"

"I have my ways. I know him more than anyone else." Allen replied.

At the Town near the mansion,

"Oh! Allen, you finally decided to look for Cross, have you?" The bartender asked as the four entered the inn.

"Yes, I am helping these guys find him. How are you today, David?" Allen said to the bartender. She had started up a conversation with David and had gotten three rooms for them.

"Why did you get three rooms? You can sleep with us." Lavi said to Allen.

"Well, I'm not used to sleeping with others. Plus, there is only two beds each room," she replied, "well, it's getting dark so I'm going to say good night to you three." And walked off to the room.

In the room.

Allen was sitting on the bed.

" _Where are you?"_ Allen asked out aloud.

" _Why would I tell you, I'm fine by myself, and you are not meant to be out of the Mansion, idiot."_ The same voice from before said.

Outside the room.

"Who are you, Allen Walker."

 **Winter Child: There! Lately I have been researching D. Gray man and I found out that the D in D. Gray man could stand for De which is Dutch means the. So it could be 'The Gray Man'. I've reread some of the Manga and I think Link is more than just ButtFace1's underling and Allen's watchdog. Well Till Next Time. Bye!**


	3. Attempt to Prank Marian at Meeting

**Winter Child: I'm back! If People are wondering why Allen has to stay in the mansion, she hasn't been in the mansion for the entire to time; she went out only with Marian. You'll have to figure out the rest. Suck it, BaKanda!  
Kanda: Che!  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.  
Enjoy!**

The Ark: (the point of time is where Tyki goes crazy(er))

The fall started to collapse beneath Allen. As she fell, she suddenly stops.

"What is this; I come to help, to find this idiot falling." The thing that caught Allen.

"H-h-hi, Master," Allen said quietly. _'If you dare, tell them the truth, I will murder you.'_

"What's with that attitude, idiot apprentice?!" Marian said as he changed back to his normal look and those Allen, "and don't you idiots come close to me. Only beautiful things can be near me," he said to Lavi and Kanda (A/N I don't care, Kanda came with).

(The rest is the same so let's skip to the meeting).

"Now then, let's go to the next ting this meeting is about." Levvier (A/N If you read my profile, you would know that I don't care how his name is spelt.) said to the Branch Leaders and General.

Before anyone could say anything, a 10 year old girl appeared on Marian's lap. The girl yawned while rubbing her eye, and started to look at everyone. Everyone just stared at the two.

"Pediphile!" The branch Leaders yelled.

"You've had your fun, now get off me." Marian said as he picked the girl up from his lap and dropped her on to the floor.

"You just had to ruin my fun didn't you, brother?" The girl said. It turned out the girl was actually Allen, because after saying that she transformed into a, what looked to be, female Marian.

"Who are you?! You are not allowed to be at this meeting!" Link yelled.

Suddenly, Allen was on the chair next to Komui, "let me reintroduce myself to you, Komui. My name is Allen Cross, I'm Marian's twin sister and I am 7015 years old. Oh! Also my innocence is the heart," Allen said to Komui, out of nowhere two wolf ears popped on to Allen's head and she had fangs as well, "I'm also a Blood wolf."

"If you are the heart them you will help as with defeating the Noah!" Levvier said.

"I will only help you, if you win my hide n seek game. IF you win, I will follow your rules, if I win, I can do whatever I want," Allen said, she started to disappear, "let the game begin."

"Well, you idiots have fun. I will give you a warning, she can be hard to find, because she is the 15th Noah of Deception." Marian said as he exited the room.

 **Winter Child: Done! I bet you didn't except that, did ya! Well Till Next Time. Bye!**


	4. Play Hide n Seek with Idiots

**Winter Child: Hey Guys! Okay this part of the story is the part, I've been wanting to write for a very long time now, though it won't be as good as I imagine it in my head because there are things I cannot describe. Yes I am still alive, I was just busy, and could not get the laptop.  
Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man and never will.  
Enjoy**

Komui went into his office; on his desk was a piece of paper that was different from the rest. Komui picked it up and read it:

 _To Komui,_

 _One this page is the rules of the game:_

 _1\. If someone finds and grabs me, I will willingly come with the person to your office.  
2\. The person who finds me gets to give me one command and I will do, though it must be possible for me to do.  
3\. If no one finds me and grabs me before sundown, I can do one thing I want to do involving the Black Order.  
4\. I am only allowed to be in the building._

 _Those are the rules game. Due to me being nice, I will give you one hint:_

 _I hide in plain sight._

 _Sincerely,  
Allen Cross _

Once Komui read the paper, he grabbed his headpiece.

"Everyone inside the building, someone by the name of Allen Cross is hiding in the building, you are to find her and bring her to my office. She is General Cross's sister so be careful. The only hint we have is that she hides in plain sight. Find her before sundown." Komui said.

Where Kanda is:

"Che! Why do we have to find someone in this damn place?" Kanda said, walking down the halls. Toma was walking the direction towards Kanda. "Toma, have you seen that girl anywhere?"

"No, I haven't sadly." Toma said to Kanda.

"Che!" and with that Kanda walked off.

Once Kanda was gone, Toma smiled, "BaKanda." And he disappeared.

Where Marian's Room is:

Lavi was walking until he saw Marian's room; the two guards were positioned at the door. Lavi knocked on the door.

"General Cross, I'm just asking but do you know where this sister of yours would hide?" Lavi asked. Lavi was tasked in finding Allen by Bookman because she had passed him before saying that they could get more history if they caught her.

"No, but I do know that you should check on that guard he seems to be sleeping." Marian said with a grin on his face, he had nodded to a guard that was unconscious near the door.

Lavi looked out the door to see that there was only one guard now.

"Through, she did come in here two minutes ago." Marian said. Once Lavi ran off, a laugh could be heard.

A Few hours later:

"There she is get her it's almost sunset!" Lavi said. Lenalee caught Allen and ran to Komui's office.

"We did it!"

"No, actually you didn't," Allen said and suddenly it became dark, "it's been dark for a while now. Time flies when you are having fun."

"But how?!"

"I wanted to have more fun so I made it look like the sun was still up so I could play more. Marian barely plays with me," Allen said to them, "you guys are really bad at playing hide n seek. I mean, I passed Lavi five times, Kanda 8 times, Lenalee 6 times and Link 10 times. Come on guys, I passed a bookman five times without him noticing me."

"I did notice you with the guard; I saw that you were gone." Lavi tried to defend himself.

"I never left; I was with Marian for two minutes after you were gone. Remember that 'unconscious' guard?" Allen said.

"That was you but how?"

"Magic," Allen said while moving her hands which created a rainbow.

 **Winter Child: That was so much fun to write! I was laughing the whole time when writing it. There shouldn't be any mistakes. Till Next Time. Bye!**


	5. Have a flashback of me at the Order

**Winter Child: Hey guys! I really don't have much to say this time so this jump right in.  
Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.  
Enjoy**

"It's sad that a bookman can't even remember me from last year." Allen said to Lavi, holding a mask that was shaped like a wolf and had only one eye hole in it.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the mask that the Noah girl that was with General Cross!" Lavi exclaimed. (A/N I know I changed how long Cross was actually gone but who cares, it fits with the story.)

"Of course, the reason I have it is because it's mine." She said as she took her half mask off and put the other one on, once she placed it on: her skin went grey, her became black and her left eye was gold (it was the only one, you could see).

"Wait a minute you're her!" Everyone yelled at Allen.

Flashback, a year ago:

Everyone was doing what they needed to do, but stopped when they heard the door bang. At the door was a red head.

"General Cross!"

"Shut up! You're being too loud!" He yelled back to them. Cross started to walk towards them; they noticed that following him was child. The child wore a black hooded coat, black pants and a black wolf mask that only allowed them to see through their left eye. Their hair was black and short; their skin was grey and their eye was gold.

"General Cross! Is that a Noah behind you?!"

"I thought, I told you to shut up!" he yelled, "and yes, that is a Noah. I was able to get it under my control. I just came here to say that I don't want any of you looking for me."

' _Well, we thought that you were died.'_ Everyone thought.

With that Cross and the Noah left the building.

" _Lavi, I want you to follow them, but do not leave the town. I have a feeling they are leaving it, but I want to know what he is up to."_ Bookman said to Lavi telepathically.

" _Okay, Gramps."_

The inn that Cross is in:

"So that's what the Black Order looks like, it does look like fun and I don't see why you hate the place so much." The Noah said. It turned out that the Noah was actually a girl; she was currently in the bathroom, taking her clothing off.

Lavi's POV (A/N You probably know what's going to happen.):

I was looking through the window, and saw that the Noah went into a different room; I went to see what the Noah was going. When I looked through that room's window: I saw the Noah taking off their clothing to reveal a naked female body. She took the mask off, her hair turn red and she skin turned pale. Her right eye was red and her eyes looked furious. I knew she looked like that because she was glaring right at me.

"Bloody Pervert!" She yelled, the window shattered and knocked me off the wall which I was holding. When this happen, I went straight back to the Black Order and never said a thing that happened. Lying to Bookman saying that they went out of town before I could catch up to them.

Allen's POV:

I put my clothing on and went out of the room.

"What's the matter with you?" Marian asked me, when I passed him.

"A bloody pervert that's what!" I yelled at him, "I didn't expect Bookman to get a bloody pervert for an apprentice! That damn bookman apprentice looked through the window when I was getting changed and just stared at me!"

"I don't see anything to stare at." Marian said looking at my small chest area.

"You bastard!"

 **Winter Child: Done! Okay, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm going to write the swear words properly because it just annoying to write stuff with the star thing. Well until next time. Bye!**


End file.
